Kyouko Kirigri-Green Lantern
by SamuraiVampireHunterJCT
Summary: This is a prequel to The Baka, The Yandere, Kira & The Emotional Spectrum, this is the story of Kyouko Kirigri and how she became a Green Lantern.


_**Hello True Believers welcome to anther DC/Dangonronpa oneshot tie in to the Baka, the Yandere, Kira & the Emotional Spectrum,**_

 _ **Also big thanks to my friend Firevolt-The Blazing Saint who gave me the heads to do this fic,**_

 _ **Also this will be a prequel to the Baka, the Yandere, Kira & the Emotional Spectrum,**_

 _ **Now on to the story,**_

* * *

 **Kirigiri's P O V**

My name is Kyouko Kirigri,

I'm 17 years old,

And i'm known as the Ultimate High school Level Detective but really i'm the third Worlds Detective the first being a masked man in Gottem City known as Batman and the second is a mysterious figure only known as L,

Recently i been working with L to catch a mass murderer called Kira,

 **P O V change to third person**

 **"** So any leads on Kira?" asked Kyoko to a computer monitor with a big letter L on the screen,

" _No but i do have a suspect, but i don't have leads"_ says L, _"It seems to be police Chef Yagami's son" says L_

"Hmmm a police chef's son not quit who you would expect" says Kyoko,

 _"Yes and he seems to have some_ _sort of Narcissistic personality disorder" says L, "Perhaps i should look more into it L signing out" says L_ as he logs out, as Kyoko's computer monitor shots off, Kyoko stops and thinks,

"Hmmm, this is quite the case, well better let L handle it" says Kirigiri, all of sudden a green glowing ring floats out no were, "What is this?" says Kirigiria as she grabs the ring, as it teleports her to a strange place, as she is then in front of a console of small blue men with white hair,

"Greeting Kyouko Kirigri of Earth" says one of the men,

"Who are you? and what do you want with me? and were am i?" asked Kyoko,

"We are the Gardens of the Universe" says one of the Guardians,

"This is Oa home world of the Green Lantern Corp who protacters of the Universe" says anther Guardian,

"And you Kyouko Kirigri of Earth have earn a place in Green Lantern Corp" say another Guardian,

"Now put the Ring on and say the Oath" says the another Guardian,

"Hmmm space police huh" says Kyoko as she takes her glove and puts on the Ring and says the Oath,

 _"In brightest day, in darkest night,_

 _No evil shall escape my sight,_

 _Let those who worship evil might,_

 _Beware my power-GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!"_

As Kyoko cloths change to outfit similar to the she was wearing, as she was a green jacket with the with the Green Lantern symbol on the shoulders, with a Green Lantern Lantern on the lefter breast,a white blouse underneath, a green tie, a black skirt with green trim, green high heel boots with black laces and black heels, and black gloves with green highlights,

* * *

 **An Hour Later,**

As Kyoko flies though Oa, till,

"Kyouko Kirigri?" says a Green Lantern with black messy hair and cycles around his eyes,

"You'll L i presume" says Kyoko,

"Yes, it's an honor to finally meet you Kirigri" says L,

* * *

 **ONE YEAR LATER**

As Kirigri monitor turned on a young wearing a red shirt with an R on the left breast black hood a black cape and a black domino mask appeared on the screen,

"What is it Tim?" asked Kyoko,

 _"Kyouko i think you should take a look at this"_ said Tim as the screen changes to an image of Arkham appears on the screen as yellow and violet flashes all over the building,

"This is not good" said Kyoko

 **Kirigri P O V**

My name is Kyouko Kirigri,

I'm 18 years old,

I'm a Green Lantern and the Word's Third Greatest Detective,

Recently L and I now know the identity of Kira but there a big invasion from the Man Hunters coming and we need the help of all of Earth's Lanterns and two Lantern rings were sent to two very dangerous people i know something very bad is going to happen,

May God help us all,

 _ **THE END CHECK OUT THE BAKA THE YANDERE KIRA & THE EMOTIONAL SPECTRUM...**_

* * *

 _ **There you have it True Believers anther Dangonronpa/DC one shot,**_

 _ **This is also a tie in/prequel/spin off to The Baka The Yandere & The Emotional Spectrum also check the other tie ins the Escape From Arkham one shots**_

 _ **Also big thanks again to my friend Firevolt-The Blazing Saint,**_

 ** _Now True Believers see you later._**


End file.
